


Milkshake

by rig_ma_role



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Filthy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, idk it's a whole lot of filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Some hot summer afternoon lovin'.----------------------------Chapter two has NSFW artwork I did which inspired this fic.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 34
Kudos: 287





	1. Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is just pure porn.  
> Title is from Kelis Milkshake  
> *cough* Marks milkshake brings all the boys to the yard *cough*
> 
> Enjoy :D  
> Excuse mistakes.

The sudden attack is, in Johnny's honest opinion, unprovoked.

He's lounging half naked on the floor with the balcony door open, music floating in the background while he tries to find some relief from the summer heat. The sun is edging on the horizon and the sky's fading into deep purples and pinks, but the heat is still lingering, cloying and humid. It's leached into the walls, the chairs, and most uncomfortably, to Johnny's skin.

The afternoon breeze is unpredictable, appearing and disappearing at will, but it's a welcome change from the oppressive warmth. When the breeze slows down to a trickle, Johnny curses at the summer heat and fans himself with a half-folded newspaper that Mark has left out on the coffee table. He hasn't seen Mark since lunch. He'd eaten in a hurry and run off to his semi-professional office room, muttering about deadlines and pig-headed bosses. Johnny wants to be a good boyfriend and help Mark with his work. But the best solution is to give him room to handle it himself. Mark is an independent and driven man through and through.

And so, Johnny spends his lonely, muggy afternoon enjoying the cool reprieve of an occasional gust of wind, listening to Mark's personal playlist titled _‘chill vibes’_ decked with a hang loose sign at the end.

He leans against the coffee table and closes his eyes hoping to drift off into a nap when he's startled by Mark materializing out of nowhere and dropping down on his knees as if in prayer. He ignores Johnny's questioning gaze and proceeds to rip off Johnny's shorts and chuck them over his shoulder on to the floor.

So yeah Johnny thinks he can classify this as an unprovoked attack.

A sudden dick-sucking session was not what Johnny expected his afternoon would comprise of but _look not a gift horse in the mouth_ and all that. He leans back on his hands and spreads his legs wide so Mark can settle himself down comfortably.

Johnny runs a gentle hand through Mark's hair scratching at his scalp. "You done with your work?"

Mark hums a yes and flops down, at ease.

"Mark….baby. People will see." Johnny glances out the open double doors two feet from where they are seated on the floor.

They live on the twentieth floor of a high-rise. Visibility of their ' _activities'_ is minimized by the fact that their apartment complex is one of the two tallest buildings within the area. The only other building to match is the complex next to them. But if anyone in that building (from floor twenty to twenty-two, Johnny guesstimates) decides to look their way with purpose, they'd see _everything_ , Johnny's naked self, Mark's lithe figure laying between his legs and the ongoing debauchery.

Johnny scans the outside. The only thing in his line of sight is the apartment directly opposite them in the building over. That specific apartment is home to a dark-haired man who sometimes traipses across his floor length windows in only boxer shorts, flashing chiseled abs and what looks to be an impressive package. Mark has been known to occasionally place himself in front of the window to ogle the fellow, and Johnny would be jealous, only if he himself doesn't join Mark to stare at the hot stranger.

But right now their curtains are drawn shut and Johnny hasn't seen anyone around the past couple of days, but the potential threat of exposure excites him.

"It's fine." Mark purrs and takes Johnny's cock in his hand. Johnny has a sneaking suspicion that he's not the only one with an exhibitionist streak.

Johnny completely focuses his attention back on his boyfriend. Mark is laying on his stomach and looking up at him through his lush lashes, tongue peeking out from rosy lips. His eyes seem a bit unfocused and hazy, pupils blown wide, ringed only by a sliver of hazel brown.

Mark's horny. Plain and simple.

He gives a soft lick to the head of Johnny's cock and nuzzles along the length like an affectionate cat. His breath catches at is throat as he waits for Mark to open his mouth wide and take the tip in.

He gives a quick suck and tongues at the slit.

 _Jesus Christ_ , Mark has one hell of a mouth on him.

Johnny uselessly scratches at the floor and groans low and deep trying not to buck up into Mark's face. There's a soft mewl of appreciation from Mark for his reaction and a few more hollow cheeked sucks, making Johnny's toes curl and go cross-eyed.

Johnny can feel his blood pumping, heating his body up and rendering his previous efforts of cooling down obsolete. There's sweat already layering along his chest and he enjoys the flushed feeling. He takes a shaky breath and looks down at his boyfriend.

Mark is beautiful like that. Huddled between Johnny's legs, hair wild and messy, cheek bulging with his cock. He has one hand wrapped around the base of Johnny's erection, directing it into his mouth and the other on his lower abs scratching at his happy trail and tracing the V of his abs. Johnny's leg spasms when Mark gives a quick playful tug at his pubes....Fuck....fuck. Mark is on a mission to kill him.

"Jesus Christ Markie. What brought this on?"

Mark pops Johnny's cock out of his mouth, "Just cause" he grins bashfully and feeds it back in, a bit deeper, and teases along the underside with the flat of his tongue.

It's perfect. Sitting there letting Mark swallow him down, his throat fluttering around Johnny's dick his hand trailing down from his hip to fondling his balls. Mark chokes on Johnny for a bit and dribbles saliva along his cock, making it wetter and sloppier. Johnny truly wants to let Mark continue but the need of better control over the situation overpowers that. He wants to ruin Mark.

Johnny gently extracts himself from Mark's mouth and stands up. There is understanding in his eyes as Mark reaches over and grabs a cushion from the sofa, knowing full well he'll be on his knees for a while. 

Johnny waits for Mark to get comfortable and trails one hand through his soft fluffy hair and tugs at the shell of his ear with the other. Mark has sensitive ears. Johnny loves playing with them, licking at the edge and pulling the lobes into his mouth, but right now he's not exactly in a position to indulge him. So he opts for tugging at Mark's ears, rubbing along the soft curve, earning himself a low whine and a particularly strong swallow around his cock.

Johnny pulls Mark's head in closer encouraging him to take his cock in a bit further. "That's it baby. Such a good boy, just a bit more." Mark takes the praise to heart and relaxes his throat, leaning in closer. Johnny groans and snaps his hips into Mark's face.

Johnny likes a good throat fucking every now and then, and today is one of those days where he can pander to it a bit. It seems Mark had come onto Johnny with the singular thought of riling him up to this point. There are hands at his thighs giving consent for him to be rougher and faster.

"Fuck Mark. So fucking tight. Just wanna use you baby. You want that baby? Want me to use your tight little throat?"

Mark keens and digs his nails into Johnny's thigh urging him forward. He always did like the dirty talk. There's a visible twitch of Mark's dick confined in his cotton shorts and Johnny muses whether Mark can come like this. Just from sucking him off.

Feeling a bit frisky, Johnny eases up his right foot and fondles Mark's erection. Mark chokes and pulls off. "Fuck Johnny _don't do that_. I can't concentrate."

He grins and pushes his foot against Mark's crotch a bit harder making him groan and collapses on to Johnny's leg, rocking against it pathetically.

"You look so good baby. Do you want to hump my leg while you suck me off?" Johnny asks a tad bit condescending. He feels Mark twitch again and stores that information at the back of his mind for a later date.

"Yeah….Yeah...Just....give me your cock". Mark says breathily and leans back in full throttle, swallowing down Johnny like a champ.

He bobs his head and rocks his hips in rhythm, moaning around Johnny's cock sending pleasant vibrations along his length. Johnny pushes Mark's hair back and stares straight into his eyes, enjoying the tears gathering along the corners.

"So pretty baby." He coos, scratching at Mark's scalp. "Think you can handle it a little rougher?"

Mark nods quickly. He shakes himself out and loosens his throat waiting for Johnny to take over. Mark secretly loves being manhandled. It's filthy and Johnny has a good grasp on edging the fine line between painful and absolutely euphoric, ramming down his throat with such finesse he feels it all the way through his body. Mark has no idea how it feels so good.

He'd looked it up online and found that some people have a highly sensitive palate and throat. Mark likes to think he's one of the lucky few.

Johnny starts off slow, but deep. Still leaving his foot out for Mark to get himself off on. A few experimental thrusts later the speed racks up and Johnny's grip on his hair tightens. Mark's moans and tries his best to use his tongue but a minute or two in he's sitting pretty letting Johnny just ram his throat with his dick. Johnny curses up a storm and rubs a gentle finger along Mark's jaw praising him for being such a good little cocksucker.

"You're perfect Markie. Such a pretty little thing aren't you. So good for his hyung."

Mark's squeaks out a little moan and tightens his grip on Johnny's thigh, pushing his hips into Johnny's foot, a little desperately.

"Oh sweetie. You want to come? You close? But I'm not even halfway done baby."

Johnny pulls out with a lewd squelch dragging out copious amounts of saliva. He runs a thumb along Mark's plump lower lip and dips it into his mouth and Mark starts sucking on it, giving his finger little nips a bit deliriously. He smiles sloppily and hums.

"You want to do something a bit new?" Mark asks with a hiccup. His voice is scratchy and throaty, and Johnny loves the way he sounds after a good face fuck.

He nods in agreement and waits for Mark to pick up the courage to actually tell him what he wants to do. Mark acts like he's the be all and end all of slutty bottoms at times but even then he has a tough time voicing out certain things.

"Slap my cheek with your dick" Mark says with a light blush.

Johnny almost comes then and there. Face slapping was never a thing they were into but using his dick…. That's more Johnny's style. The slight degradation, the sticky after effect, the way Mark's eyes shine in anticipation. Johnny is so ready for it. He takes a deep breath and counts to five before confirming with Mark. "You sure you want this baby?"

"Mmm hmm. Give it to me" Mark says slanting his cheek and presenting it to Johnny. The first smack sounds wet and dirty as hell. Johnny's dick goes a little wild and he smacks it against Mark's cheek a few more times.

"Fucking hell baby. You are an absolute dream. You like that?"

Mark licks his lips and giggles. "It's a little so-so. But you really seem to be into it." Johnny grins and cups Mark's cheeks. They are wet with saliva and Johnny's pre-come. He pops both his thumbs inside Mark's mouth and nudges it open, sliding his dick back inside. Mark's eyes crinkle in a smile and prompts Johnny to carry on.

It's brutal and perfect. Johnny snaps his hips and moans out loud clutching on to the side of Mark's head pushing as deep as he can. There's sweat beading down his own back and he can see the glittering drops along Mark's spine reflecting the afternoon light.

He's so close and about to come when Mark abruptly pulls off.

Johnny panics.

"Baby. Did I hurt you? Oh my god."

"No no. I'm not hurt…….I wanna be fucked. Need you inside. Please." Mark says with a whine and wiggles his shorts off while sitting on the floor. He kicks away the cushion he’d been kneeling on and looks up at Jonny expectantly.

Johnny's not sure he can last long.

"Let me get the lube love" Johnny says, turning to leave. He's immediately pulled down onto the floor.

"No need. Already prepped" Mark grins lasciviously and crawls onto Johnny's lap. It's a little uncomfortable on the hardwood floor but they make it work.

"You little succubus." Johnny groans and places his hands on Mark's bare hips. They fit so well along the curve of Mark's hip that Johnny likes to think that Mark was made for him. The perfect other half. The sheen of sweat gracing Mark's neck and clavicle make him glow in the low light. Johnny licks the salty liquid from Mark's shoulder and kisses him, pushing his tongue in to trace against all the sensitive spots he'd discovered over time.

Mark detaches himself from Johnny's mouth and reaches behind him, positioning Johnny against his hole before dropping down so fast Johnny thinks he came. He spasms and holds back because that would have been _very_ embarrassing if he'd just orgasmed just because Mark was impatient.

Mark's starts bouncing on his lap, tightening himself as he goes down. He bites at Mark's shoulder and starts thrusting up in short burst leveraging himself with his feet. His thighs will be burning from the workout, but the pleasure overrides the thought of potential pain he'll be facing in the future.

"So good. Johnny…. hyung you're so big. I love it so much." Mark croons. Johnny isn't embarrassed to say he likes getting his ego stroked.

"Yeah? You like my big cock baby? What else do you like…...Hmm... tell hyung what you want."

Mark whimpers and pushes his hips down sporadically. "Want you inside all the time. Your big hands on me. Make me feel little…I Like that." Mark keens and drops his head down onto Johnny's shoulder. " Hyung…Wan' you to come inside....Make me a sticky sloppy mess."

Mark starts picking up the speed as he pants into Johnny's ear and squirms delightfully. "Hyung going to cum. I'm going to cum. You got to do it with me." He moans and tightens around Johnny.

Johnny's been on the edge for a good long while and doesn't need to be told twice. He feels Mark shudder and then sticky wetness, all over his torso.

Taking that's as his cue Johnny tucks his hand around Mark's waist and pulls him down completely and spurts inside. Mark nuzzles his head into Johnny's neck and gives him a few kisses as he's filled up with Johnny's cum. He lets out a satisfied sigh and is about to pull off when Mark realizes that Johnny is still kind of hard.

"Hyung!" He exclaims eyes wide.

Johnny's expression mirrors his. "That's never happened before." He claims, giving an experimental thrust up into Mark's body. There's a wet squelch and Mark wails clutching onto Johnny's shoulders.

"Fuck….. hyung that was….... Do it again. Please. S' a lot but s'good."

Fuck that was great. But Johnny looks at Mark worriedly. Mark has a tendency to go overboard when he's feeling good, disregarding any injuries that could happen. The kitchen incident where he convinced Johnny to continue having sex on their rickety old table (even when it began creaking like a ghost ridden hallway), subsequently breaking it, was proof enough. They’d been sore for a week after.

"You sure. You're probably too sensitive right now." He rubs a soothing hand along Mark's back, eyebrows furrowed.

Mark has basically become an expert at convincing Johnny. There are soft hands cupping Johnny's face, a cute little smile on Mark's lips. "Not too sensitive. I'll stop you if it's too much. Promise." He says with a quick peck.

The fact that he's about to get a second orgasm also plays a part in Johnny agreeing to continuing. He grabs hold of Mark's hips and eases all the way back in. There's a lewd moan at his ear and Johnny takes it as a sign that Mark truly is okay. He drives his hips up, thrusting slow and steady, keeping a comfortable pace. But Mark seems to want otherwise.

"Faster hyung. faster." He whines, pushing his hips in counterpoint to Johnny's.

"Baby it'll hurt"

"No no it's good. Faster please"

Johnny loves giving Mark what he wants. It's intrinsically part of who he is. To please Mark is to love Mark. And if Mark wants to be fucked _fast_ , he'll get fucked _fast_. He places one hand securely on Mark's hips and the other on the floor. Giving a quick kiss he starts thrusting up and dragging Mark down with a vengeance. The pace is upped to ten and Mark wails.

"Hyunggg...thas it. 's good..oh my god."

It stings. Mark's a blubbering mess, clawing at Johnny's back leaving red welts in his wake. Johnny feels a full-bodied shudder and looks up at Mark to see tears streaming down his face, mouth half open, spit pooling along the edge of his lip and trailing down the corner.

Johnny's hand slips on the sweat gathered on Mark's body and the angle he's going at tilts. Mark lets out a euphoric scream, "oh fuck that's the spot. Do it like that." Johnny's soaked through with sweat and the furious pace is frothing up the cum that's still in Mark. It's dripping out smearing across their thighs, creamy in consistency. It's filthy and depraved and Johnny is so close to coming a second time within ten minutes.

"Hyung I'm close. Gonna cum." Mark gurgles digging his nails into Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny's about to help Mark along with his second orgasm when he feels a gust of wind that makes the door bang shut and then bounce back open. Johnny feels Mark jolt at the sound and looks up to make sure the door's ok and the glass hasn't cracked. That's when Johnny sees _him_. Their neighbor. Their hot neighbor, leaning against his balcony, _watching them_. There's a glass of wine in his hand and a wide smirk gracing his face. Johnny's head is a bit hazy, but he swears the man has dimples. And it seems that he's been there for a while.

Johnny doesn't stop. He continues to thrust into Mark, the pace a tad bit faster. "Markie. Baby. Remember how I told you we should have closed the door."

Mark whines in reply too delirious to make a worded comment.

"Our neighbor is watching us fuck, baby."

With that Mark cums. He just spurts with a loud yell that Johnny's pretty sure even their uninvited audience hears. Mark's exhibitionist kink is definitely a thing.

The tightening of Mark's ass and the knowing look on the hot stranger's face has Johnny orgasming right after.

"Fuck baby. You ok"

"Best fuck _ever_ " Mark mumbles and gives Johnny's a sloppy kiss and then twists around to look at their neighbor, still leaning off his railing and sipping wine, enjoying the view.

Mark raises his eyebrow and looks back at Johnny, a smile on his face which is borderline devilish. "Wanna give him a bit more of a show?" Mark asks playfully.

Johnny's still panting from his orgasm. "If you're up for it baby. But my dick's out of commission for now."

Mark lifts off Johnny's cock letting deluge of cum and lube slither out all over Johnny's cock and drip down along the dip of his thighs. Johnny hears a _fuck_ carried over with the wind from the apartment across the way. Mark sure knows how to put on a good performance.

"You think he'd be willing to join if we ask" Mark asks coyly, tilting forward and raising his hips so that their voyeuristic stranger gets a good eyeful of his fucked-out hole. He scoops out what's left of Johnny's cum from inside and rubs it all over Johnny's thighs and abs. Mixing it with his own cum and draws circles over Johnny's chest.

Mark is going to kill him and the stranger and burn everything to the ground. It's too hot.

Johnny's dick gives a feeble twitch. "Jesus Christ Mark. Filthy baby. You want that? I'm not enough for you? You want him too?"

Johnny has no idea where this is going. They both came twice and neither of them can get it up anytime soon. He glances over Mark's shoulder and sees that their neighbor has his zipper down grasping at his cock, finishing off for the evening.

Mark watches over his shoulder as well.

"Fuck he's sexy." Mark groans. Johnny wholeheartedly agrees.

Their voyeur cums quickly and raises his wine glass in salute.

Mark gives him a coy little wave in return. He grins wide showing off his dimples and goes back inside.

"We could invite him. Don't you want it hyung? To see your boyfriend on someone else's cock?" Mark teases. "Maybe you can both have a go at the same time. Stretch me out good"

Johnny groans and leans back on his hands. His ass is numb from sitting on the floor and he can feel sweat everywhere. "Fuck baby. No more. I'm done." Johnny can't bear to listen to Mark spout more filth. His cock is dead to the world right now.

Mark grins cheekily. "Never been able to fluster you this much before. I feel well accomplished."

Johnny shakes his head and hooks his arms around Mark's thighs. He stands up with Mark wrapped around him like a koala (it's adorable how he gets all cuddly after sex) and heads in the direction of the bathroom. There's cum everywhere and they are in dire need of a good long bath…..and a discussion of how serious Mark is with involving the other man in to their sex life.

With the way Mark's grinning and looking across at their neighbor's balcony it seems like a done deal.

Now how to convince the dimpled man himself.

Johnny remembers the mischievous grin and the wine raised salute.

Hmmm…..might not be that tough to persuade him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Filth.  
> Also y'all got that Voyeur-man was Jaehyun right? :D


	2. NSFW Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV NSFW art of Mark and Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mark is holding a peen in this. turn back if you are uncomfortable with it
> 
> Finally fiured out how to put art in ( ° ʖ °)  
> 


End file.
